JJ Saves the Day
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents Rachel, Ray, and JJ. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Oct 03 16:57 (PDT): I have been trying to build my place, but ROBLOX Studio is crashing every 4-5 minutes, making that impossible. I have reinstalled Studio. Prior or building, I played on one of ROBLOX's test sites, and I think the download of that version of ROBLOX Player may have messed things up. However, I have done the same in the past, and this has not happened. Rachel, Oct 04 11:33 (PDT): Hi there Cole, Thank you for contacting us and letting us know about this issue. Please let us know if you are still experiencing these problems and if you need further assistance. Thank you, Rachel Customer Service Agent ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Oct 04 14:57 (PDT): I am still having this problem. It seems to be happening most of the time I select something. Rachel, Oct 04 15:10 (PDT): Hello Cole, We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 3-7 business days after your issue has been researched. For further assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community and to report game play, building or technical issues, please post in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, Rachel Customer Service ROBLOX Ray, Oct 10 16:03 (PDT): Hello Cole, We really want to help you with this issue, so let's start over a bit so we can understand your problem. What is your user name? When did this issue start occurring? We need to know about your computer: What windows operating system is it? Windows 2000, XP, Vista or 7? What service pack? Have you downloaded/installed all recent Windows Updates? Do you have the latest driver for your graphics card? DSL or cable? Who is your ISP (Internet Service Provider)? If you connect with a router, what router are you using? What web browser do you use (Internet Explorer, Firefox, Chrome, etc.)? What security software are you currently using? Did you make any recent changes to your computer before this issue started occurring? Please also do the following: right click "My Computer" select Properties and tell us what kind of Processor do you have? Have you tried going to http://www.roblox.com/install and reinstalling? You don't have to uninstall first - just click the big Install button. What is your ROBLOX status right now: How do you start Roblox? Do you click play from the site or go through the Start Menu? Can you play in Roblox Studio? Can you get into any of your own places? On Play mode? On Build mode? On Solo mode? Can you get into anyone else's game? Can you get into a game full of people? Can you get into a game with no other people? What is going wrong with ROBLOX: Is your game crashing? Is your game locking up? Are you getting any error messages? What exactly do they say? Tell us what is happening in as much detail as possible." Thank you, Ray Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Oct 11 18:37 (PDT): -What is your user name? LUBlasterBuilder -When did this issue start occurring? October 3rd ----We need to know about your computer: -What windows operating system is it? Windows 2000, XP, Vista or 7? Windows 8 -What service pack? Windows 8 (no multiple service packs released) -Have you downloaded/installed all recent Windows Updates? Yes, and I continue to without this problem stopping. -Do you have the latest driver for your graphics card? Yes. -DSL or cable? Cable -Who is your ISP (Internet Service Provider)? Charter -If you connect with a router, what router are you using? I connect with ethernet -What web browser do you use (Internet Explorer, Firefox, Chrome, etc.)? Google Chrome -What security software are you currently using? No. -Did you make any recent changes to your computer before this issue started occurring? No. -Please also do the following: right click "My Computer", select Properties, and tell us what kind of processor you have. Processor: Intel i7-4770 Graphics card: Nvidia GeForce GTX 560 RAM: 12 GB -Have you tried going to http://www.roblox.com/install and reinstalling? You don't have to uninstall first - just click the big Install button. Yes, I have tried this. ----What is your ROBLOX status right now: -How do you start ROBLOX? Do you click play from the site or go through the Start Menu? Click play from webpage. -Can you play in ROBLOX Studio? Yes, but editing doesn't work too well. -Can you get into any of your own places? Yes, but when editing, it crashes every 4-5 minutes. -On Play mode? Yes. -On Build mode? Yes. -On Solo mode? Yes. -Can you get into anyone else's game? Yes. -Can you get into a game full of people? Yes. -Can you get into a game with no other people? Yes. ----What is going wrong with ROBLOX: -Is your game crashing? Yes. -Is your game locking up? Studio freezes and stops responding. -Are you getting any error messages? What exactly do they say? A small window will open, saying ROBLOX Studio has become unresponsive. It asks me if I would like to wait for it to respond or if I would like to end the process. -Tell us what is happening in as much detail as possible. I can build in my game as though there were no problems whatsoever, except for when the game crashes, which usually occurs 4-5 minutes after I launch the program. It seems to be crashing around the point of the first autosave, which has a default setting at a 5 minute interval. When I set the autosave interval to 1 minute, it will then crash a minute after I launch it. I am almost certain that ROBLOX Studio has a problem autosaving, and that that's why it is crashing at the point at which the game would typically save to my computer. JJ, Oct 12 15:02 (PDT): Cole, Can you try disabling auto-save and see if that resolves your issue? Also, is it just the one place where auto-save will cause it to crash? Is it a very large or complex place? Can you try building for 20 minutes or so in a smaller place with only a few items or scripts with auto-save enabled and let us know what happens? Thanks! JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Oct 13 00:35 (PDT): With autosave disabled, the program will not crash. This problem seems to be occurring in any place I try to edit, from large places with over 4,000 bricks and several scripts, to small ones with almost a hundred bricks but no scripts. JJ, Oct 14 13:23 (PDT): Cole, Thank you for your reply. In the meantime, we recommend that you keep autosave disabled to prevent crashing, and manually save your work. Our team is continuously working on improving these features. We recommend that you check back after a future update to see if the feature will work for you. Sincerely, JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets